His Girl
by just.breathe16
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have always been close, but, Syaoran wishes they were closer. What happens when Sakura agrees to take the new transfer student out? Will Syaoran be able to express his feelings...or will she do it first? S/S *Lemon*
1. Part 1

Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!  
16  
Disc.- I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura...just this plotline.

* * *

**His Girl**

**Part 1 of 2**

"Yeah…sure"

"Oh Syaoran, thank you so much! I promise the very next time you need something, I'll take care of it."

With that, Sakura Kinomoto flew up and hugged Li Syaoran, one of her best friends of many years, before waving and running off to her house several blocks away to change for her outting with 'the new guy'.

Staring at the rapidly shrinking silhouette of her, Syaoran hung his head down.

'What was I thinking? "Yeah…sure?" Way to show her how you feel baka.'

The depressed 18 year old Li Syaoran turned and began his trek to his now empty house since Wei had left back for Hong Kong last year. Sure, he missed having someone there that always knew how he was feeling and just what to do, but, his time being alone allowed him to concentrate on his passion; Sakura.

'Why does she like that new guy anyway? Is it because he's American or because he kept winking at her during phys-ed? She's had plenty of guys wink at her before, no, it can't be his wink. It must be him being from America; the land of opportunities. Well if there were so many opportunities there why did he have to come here? Why can't he just understand she's my girl?'

He stopped.

His girl? What made Sakura his girl? He had no right saying that no matter how close they were. Yes, they had been best friends since he moved to Tomoeda when he was ten, and yes, they spent each others birthdays baking a cake and watching old movies together that made them laugh until they cried, but did that mean she was his? No. He could never have her. She was meant for someone special; someone who could laugh with her at her clumsiness, hold her when she felt down, and tell her she looked absolutely beautiful in anything.

Maybe he had a chance... after all, Sakura had managed to stay single despite her numerous dates in the past years. Maybe someone was smiling down on him and giving him good fortune; a chance, but, what if he tried to tell her and things didn't go well? Could he live with her not talking or being around him anymore? No, things are good as they are for now…well… were good... until Mr. America came along.

Resuming his walk, Syaoran thought back to earlier that day in Phys-Ed.

Tomoeda High was in track season, so gym classes alternated on using the outdoor track. The class had been divided, girls running, boy's playing soccer. Syaoran, being the skill he was at soccer, was heading up his team. Opposite him was Nathan the boy from America who had transferred earlier that week. He was tall, maybe two inches taller him with light, green eyes, blonde hair, and sharp features. Definitely being athletic, Nathan had faked past Syaoran's team's goalie two times now leading the scores 3-2 for Nathan's team.

A time out was called. Syaoran jogged to the benches and grabbed his water bottle. Glancing over to where Sakura was chatting with Tomoyo by the gym doors he smiled. She was beautiful even in her gym outfit. Her shorts showed off her athletic legs while her t-shirt clung in all the right places. Moving upwards he noticed how her face lit up talking to Tomoyo; she glowed. Pink lips pouted out while her small nose wiggled when she laughed. Her deep, green eyes shone brightly even amidst the cloudy weather. Auburn hair brushed in front of her bright eyes, causing Sakura to push them behind her ears.

Gods she was beautiful and all the guys at Tomoeda High knew that also. Many of them had taken glances at her from time to time. Some when she bent to tie her shoe, others while she ran so they could watch her... attributes bounce. Syaoran was not like them. Yes, he'd admit she made him hot, but, his favourite time to glance at her was in the middle of a laugh or when she was so in thought with something that she crinkled her forehead and stared intentively. To him, she was perfection.

But, his perfection had been shortly lived as his secret love soon became aware of Nathan who was quickly strutting up to her and Tomoyo. Syaoran took a long chug of his water, glaring as they laughed and Nathan reached over and played with Sakura's short hair. She swatted his shoulder and he went back to the soccer field. Squirting the rest of his water onto the back of his neck, Syaoran geared up to show Nathan who was boss.

Half an hour later he trudged towards the locker room defeated. 4-3 and to rub it off even more, Nathan had made the final goal while Sakura had cheered them on. Thankfully though, Sakura had promised the day prior to come work on her essay and have dinner later that night.

Turning the corner to his street, Syaoran groaned. Right after gym was when she had asked.

--

Syaoran came up to his house and slowly opened the thick, wooden door. Walking in and listening to the door slam, he trudged into the hall and noticed a flashing light. Syaoran walked to the phone and saw a voice message waiting for him.

"You have 1 new message. First message received at 3:32 PM from "IT'S MEEEEE"".

Syaoran cringed as he heard Meilin's voice screech over the speaker.

"Syaoran, I haven't heard from you in weeks. Why haven't you called me? How are you doing? Are you still enjoying Japan or are you ready to come home? Well me, I'm good. Of course I miss you but Shimon keeps me entertained. He's great and all but sometimes he just doesn't know what a girl likes and i have to spell it out for him; as if I'm a teacher BAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, I almost forgot, well not really because this was why I called, but, guess what!? I'M GETTING MARRIED! Shimon proposed a week ago and the plans are already being made. Everyone is quite happy. Your mother has promised to help with the decorations and I invited your whole family, but I just want to make sure that you take time off to come back to Hong Kong next year for it. I hope you do Syaoran. Speaking of weddings, how are you and Kinomoto doing? Are you engaged yet? Does she even know you like her? If not, step on it! It's only been 8 years since I left and I don't want to have to come back to set you up. Anyways, remember to come home soon so you can see me walk down the aisle. Your mother misses you; we all do. Ja-ne!"

Syaoran smiled. Finally someone would be able to take Meilin down a notch and keep her off his back for the most part. He noted the comment from her about Sakura. Even Meilin knew he hadn't made a move, but, it wasn't his fault exactly. Maybe if Sakura wasn't so hopelessly hot and popular he would have a shot, but until then he was live as life intended.

He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. Taking it upstairs to his bedroom, Syaoran set the glass on his nightstand and flung his back-pack up onto the king sized bed. Tonight he had much work to do. Yesterday, he had promised Sakura he would look over her finals essay in Psychology with her. She was having trouble in that class and this essay would either let her pass the class or not. Wanting to ensure she would stay, and be entertained, he had asked if she wanted to have dinner so they would have more time. Syaoran loved how her eyes had beamed when he asked and how she flung herself at him, hugging him. Feeling a blush coming on, Syaoran had thanked the God's when the bell rang for 4th period.

Now, because of that Nathan kid, Sakura had agreed to show him Tomoeda while Li volunteered to check her essay home alone. All the groceries he had bought yesterday were still waiting in the kitchen to be cooked. Her favourite rice cakes were in the cupboard and he had made sure to buy some strawberry cake from the bakery early this morning on his spare. Now it would have to wait until he ate it, which would be in a very long time.

--

Hours later Syaoran put down the essay and his pencil. Getting up from the bed, he stretched then trooped to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Walking to the bathroom, he washed his face, welcoming the chill of the cold water to wake him up.  
The kettle cried out as he finished drying off. Jogging to the kitchen, Syaoran noticed it was 11:07 PM. Just another night he wouldn't get a lot of sleep. Luckily the next day was the weekend and he could sleep in an extra hour before his laundry duties then getting together with Takashi to help move him into his new apartment with some other guys from their class.

Pouring his tea and adding some milk, Syaoran walked back to his room, drinking as he walked. He set the half empty cup onto his nightstand beside the cup from earlier then flopped onto the bed and stared at the essay. Sakura was having so many issues on it. He could tell she was having focus issues since her arguments kept getting off track. If she was here, he could have been able to show her what she was doing. If she was here, he could have helped her with psychology and maybe understand a bit more of how she thinks. If she was here he could kiss her like she was his air, touch her like she was fire, make love to he-. He had to calm down. Just thinking about her like that was making him feel the heat start in his pants. If he kept this up he would get even less sleep that night.

Taking a few deep breaths, Syaoran put aside the essay and turned on his and Sakura's favourite movie. Leaning back onto his green, plush pillows, he placed the essay papers onto the night table and turned his attention to the movie. He'd finish editing it in the morning.

--

A knock at the door woke Syaoran up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes while looking at the TV screen. Static illuminated the room. Checking his clock it read 1:20 AM. Who would knock on his door at this hour?

As if reading his mind, the knocker knocked again, this time more loud and aggressive than before. Worried at who it could be, Syaoran tip-toed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife rack; never failed to be careful.

More knocking. Whoever this was, they wanted his attention badly.

Slowly trekking to the front door, Syaoran put the knife in his left hand as he reached up and looked through the peep hole.

A silhouette swayed in front of the hole. Damn the street light put right in front of his house!

Syaoran stepped back; unsure what to do. Should he make them aware he was here but find out who it was, or should he stay quiet until they left?

Too late.

"SYAORAN! ONEGAI!"


	2. Part 2

Here's the final part.  
Hope you enjoy.  
.16

* * *

**His Girl**

**Part 2 of 2**

Syaoran dropped the knife and unlocked the door, not hearing it clank to the floor.

He threw it open and stared into the tearing face of Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Why are you crying? What happened?" he quickly questioned as he stepped closer to her.

"Syaoran!" She cried again as she sunk onto him and hugged his muscular chest. Her tears spilt onto his black t-shirt making it damp, but, he just looked around the porch then slowly ushered her in while she continued to cling to him.

Closing the door then locking it, he gently raised her head; hoping to see those bright, emerald eyes he loved, "Talk to me. What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. Standing on her own, she sniffled then tucked her hair behind her ear. They continued to gaze at each other as she talked.

"I'm sorry for coming here at this hour and waking you up. I just…I just had to see you."

Syaoran blinked. Why did she have to see him at 1:30 in the morning...? Did it matter? She was there, in his house, needing help and choosing to come to him. He smiled down at her.

"Well here I am. Let's sit down and you can tell me what's going on. Would you like some tea?" He offered as he led her to the living room couch. "Take a seat".

She looked fondly at the plush couch calling out her name then remembered his question. "No thank you, I'm not quite in the mood for tea, but... I would like you to sit with me." Sakura shyly suggested as she plopped down and wiped the leftover tears from her eyes on her pink sweater sleeve.

Syaoran shifted nervously before quickly sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from her. Her perfume had wafted through the room and had started doing things to his body. Sitting forward, away from her gaze he stared at the paintings on the wall. "Wh-why are you here Sakura? I want to know what happened."

He continued his stare at the painting as she spoke. "I had to see you. I made some mistakes today and didn't realize it until just now and I couldn't let the night go without correcting them."

Mistakes? What did she mean? "What happened to your outing with Nathan?" He asked as he felt a slight anger rise when he mentioned Nathan's name.

Sakura's voice changed; quieter than before. "It… Well… I didn't… I don't know. It wasn't like I thought it would be. He had asked if I could show him around Tomoeda and I didn't want to just say no to someone who didn't know the city so I agreed. Everything started good but later on it felt…weird." It took Sakura about a minute to find the last word.

Syaoran shifted again in the couch. "What do you mean?"

She played with her hood string while finding the right words to describe her meaning. "He was acting weird. Everything he said to me seemed like he was implying something but I just didn't know what. We drove around the town and I pointed out things to him but he didn't even bother looking at most of them, just at me. I felt awkward just sitting beside him and it got to the point where I just wanted to go home since it was getting late. Somehow, he talked me into going up to the lookout to see the city. I figured one more place would be fine, but, that was my first mistake…"

Sakura trailed off as she saw the depressed look on Syaoran's face that matched her own. Was he hurting for her? She had to tell him.

"H-he tried to make a move on me. I guess he had been trying all evening but it wasn't until we were alone on the bluff that he actually physically moved on me."

Syaoran breathed heavily. If Nathan was here, he would have been dead.

Sakura continued looking at him. He hadn't replied and it was making her nervous. She could see his face growing red but he didn't move. She put her hand on his clenched one which made Syaoran finally look down. Her creamy skin complimented his darker tone while her long fingernails gently grazed his hand. Even her hands were perfect.

"Syaoran…I'm sorry if this changes things but... when I was with Nathan I couldn't imagine him there. I almost blocked out the fact that Nathan was there because... it meant you weren't."

Was she really saying this? His emotions for Sakura were true but he had never figured they would be returned. She was above him; a goddess in the body of a mortal, he; a mere slave to her charm. He coughed as his face got red.

"When he kissed" she took a deep breath, "when he kissed me, I saw you instead of him."

Syaoran got redder and he felt the heat rise. He looked through the side of his eyes at the girl baring her soul to him and unclenched his hands.

She continued speaking. "I can't spend time with another guy when I'm already set on someone else, but," Syaoran turned his head towards her, facing her for the first time since they sat down, "with none of us making the first move I was stuck and I figured maybe it wasn't meant to be. Then when I did try to move on, I was left thinking about you."

Sakura stared into his eyes. Both were stuck in each other's gaze. Her hand gripped Syaoran's tighter. Syaoran intertwined their fingers together and she smiled as he rubbed his thumb over hers. He couldn't stop staring. She was speaking to him about him!

He saw her pink lips move as she slowly whispered, "I-I love you Syaoran."

"Oh Gods Sakura!" he gasped as he quickly moved towards her; unaware of what he was doing.

His lips smashed against hers as his hands cradled her angelic face.

Sakura sat there stunned as Li Syaoran, one of her best friends and, until recently, unknown love, kissed her. This was so unlike him to take what he wanted like this, but, she loved every second of it. The lateness of the night and whirlpool of emotions left her to fend for herself. Giving in, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

The two fell from the world and landed in their own land. It was a land of each other; their bodies, their tastes, their moves. Each wanted the other more every second. The fast realizing emotions flooded their senses and all that was left was instinct and want.

Syaoran felt her head loosen as she relaxed. His body had now taken over for years of want and wishing.

He coaxed her by licking her now swollen bottom lip and begged for entry. She opened slowly and Syaoran quickly took the chance to explore her mouth; tasting her strawberry lip gloss and dancing with her small tongue. He felt her moan into his mouth as she leaned back, pulling him with her.

Sakura felt her body taking charge also. There was a heat in her loins and her hands moved of their own accord. She grabbed at his short, chestnut hair while pushing her chest against his. His hand braced her neck, keeping her glued to his lips while the other roamed underneath her shirt, scouring her back. He tasted so good. She had to have more.

Pushing him up, she stood off the couch and sat back down on his lap facing him. Trailing her hands to his waist, she grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted it up off him. Tossing it behind her, Sakura leaned back admiring his sculpted chest. Her hands lightly danced across his naked, sculpted chest; circling one nipple then the other before going down to circle his navel. Pulling her hands back, she slowly leaned in and kissed his nipple. Flicking it with her tongue she teased it before coaxing it into her mouth.

Syaoran groaned loudly. He had only dreamed of times like this, with this girl; his Sakura. Her eyes were hooded with want and her face was flushed from the heat and excitement. He knew he was hard and he could just barely understand reason. His body and heart wanted her so badly; to push her against the wall and make her cry his name; to take her and claim her as his, but his head was screaming to stop before an accident happened.

Amidst Sakura's suckling Syaoran managed to calm down before pulling her head up and looking at her.

"Sakura, by the God's I love you more than life and I want you so badly right now, but I can't do this not if it means getting you pregnant. I want to be with you so ba-"

Sakura kissed him to shut him up. "It's okay, I'm on the pill." She went back down and kissed his neck. Syaoran closed his eyes so he could concentrate, "Yo-you're on the pill? Since when?"

Syaoran stood up quickly after he asked, cradling Sakura as he got his balance and made his way to the stairs.

Sakura mumbled her answer in between kisses, "A few weeks ago… when Tomoyo went to get it… she said I should too…so I did."

Syaoran made it up the stairs and into his dark bedroom just in time to collapse on the bed. All her kisses had made his legs jelly. He moved her to the top of the bed and crawled up to. The light from the outside streetlamp softly outlined the two.  
"Well Sakura, you might have solved our problem then, but, I want to make sure you're fine with what's going on. I won't do this if you're not up to it."

He watched her get a smile on her face and raised herself on her elbows to be up by his ear, "I saved myself for you, Syaoran."

Syaoran got a smirk on his face before he growled and kissed her. She moaned with delight at his forceful tactics then laid down as he pulled her down the bed so she could lie more easily. Stretching her body, Sakura's eyes followed him as he moved to hang over her.

He grabbed her t-shirt and sweater together then pulled them up slowly, not to hurt her. Throwing the clothes beside the bed, Syaoran turned back to her and marveled at the perfection that was underneath him. He could feel her heaving, full chest and flat stomach.

Syaoran ran his hands across her abdomen while watching her face. She had closed her eyes to allow herself just to feel; feel his hands graze her stomach, then lightly trace up to her shoulders, feel them around her back where her clasp was. The small tug indicated he had unclasped it. Not moving, she continued to let him take her arms out of the straps before nuzzling the rest of the bra off and lightly caressing her breasts.

Sakura breathed deeply. His hands massaged her breasts while his mouth hovered over them. She could practically feel him licking them and she wanted it so badly. Opening her eyes she grabbed Syaoran's head and pulled it to her breast. He willingly flicked out his tongue and took her nipple into his mouth.

Sakura gasped. It felt so good. All she could do was lie there and grip his hair as he suckled her nipple.

Lifting his head up, Syaoran moved to the other while having his left hand massage the breast he just left.

Sakura felt her body go on fire. Her head flailed and she could only gasps words out to him, "Pl…Please Syaoran…Onegai…I wan-…I want you."

Syaoran lifted his head to stare at her. She laid there completely immobile with hooded eyes gazing at him. He grinned and nodded as he trailed kisses down to her navel before reaching her track pants. Grasping the sides with his hands, he bit the front of her pants and pulled them down far enough for her to kick them off. Slowly coming back up, Syaoran noticed the damp stain on her black thong. Feeling his want, he rubbed where the dampness was, watching her wriggle.

She bucked her hips while clenching the bed sheets. Gods he was tormenting her. "Syaoran…please." She moaned quite loudly, frustrated at the teasing.

Syaoran continued to grin as he pulled down her thong and let her kick it off. He moved back up to her crotch and smelt her arousal. It was intoxicating to know he was making her behave this way. Moving his head right to hers, he saw Sakura lick her lips as he snuck his hands in between her folds and slowly began to rub.

She flew open her eyes and gasped, "OH GODS SYAORAN". Flinging her head from side to side, Sakura didn't know what to do.

Syaoran continued to look down at her as she wriggled and bucked in confusion and want. She was beginning to sweat on her forehead and more was forming on her neck.

He rubbed faster.

She moaned again, this time calling for more. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her so she could stare in his eyes as she bucked to his rhythm.

Syaoran could feel her tensing up so he quickly pulled his hand out. Sakura whimpered at the loss of the sensations, but, soon found herself hearing clothing being shucked and a zipper sound indicating Syaoran had taken off his pants. Looking towards where the sound was coming from, she saw his naked outline toss the last bit of clothing then climb onto the bed.

Stopping at her folded knees, Syaoran looked at Sakura, "This is it Sakura, I can't stop if we begin this part. I just want to make sure you're okay with this." He held his composure as he felt his hardness being pressed to his stomach by her knee.

Sakura could feel his naked skin on hers and it enthralled her. She breathed loudly but spoke clear, "Syaoran, I trust you and by the Gods I love you. I would never imagine anyone else but you." She leaned up quickly and kissed him before falling back to the bed, "Now take me." Her final words made her shudder as she felt him move.

"Sakura, I love you too and I never did imagine anyone else but you. You are perfect in every way and I will make you mine."  
Syaoran eased her legs open and slowly inserted his finger into her small opening. She bucked. He began pumping his finger to get her more wet. He added another finger when she started getting accustomed to the rhythm.

More bucking, this time she flung her arms across the bed and clenched the sheets. In and out he pumped until he knew it was slick enough for him to enter.

Crawling over her body, Syaoran placed himself atop her. Sakura looked up at him as he positioned himself at her opening. Looking down at her, his eyes asked once more. Sakura nodded and lightly whispered, "I trust you".

Syaoran slammed quickly into her, feeling the resistance that was her barrier and broke through. Sakura cried out sharply but all Syaoran could do was continue to slowly pump in and out to dull her pain.

When the pain began to subside, Sakura wiped away the formed tears and began to feel a whole new sensation. Her body moved in time with his thrusts and her eyes swayed to his moving head and his short bangs flew around.

Syaoran looked down at her, seeing she had gotten over the pain. He was worried it would hurt a lot but there was little he could have done. Looking at her now, he saw the wonder and enjoyment on her face, he could now move quicker.

Grabbing her hands one by one, he moved them so she was holding the headboard above her. Moving his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "Hold on" and thrust faster.

Hold on was all Sakura could do. Syaoran's thrusts had quickened and she was having difficulty breathing at a steady pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the headboard more heavily.

The heat between the two was intense. Sweat began to form on Syaoran's back as Sakura felt her knees begin to get moist. None gave much attention to it. The thrusting continued as Sakura began to daze off and only feel. Syaoran watched her eyes close and knew she was beginning to climb. He re-positioned his hands beside her and sped up his thrusts as quickly as he could go. He had to see her come.

Sakura felt the new speed and couldn't contain herself. Her legs began to lock up and her crotch began to feel tight.  
"Sy-syaoran, I'm-"

"Just hold on to me Sakura. Hold on. Just…one…more…minute"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Come on"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Come on…ah-Ah…SAKURAAA"  
"Syaorannnnnnn"

They yelled in unison as they rocked to each others climaxes. Sakura dug her nails into the broad wood of the headboard and bit her lip; tasting the bitter iron from blood. Syaoran had slammed into her one final time then locked up; frozen inside her. Their bodies clung together as they rode out the pulses from each other.

Sakura could feel his throbbing member slowly spitting into her and she felt her damp hair plastered to her face but didn't care. She looked up at Syaoran as he raised his own sweaty head to meet her gaze. Smiling, she cupped his head with her hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Slowly stroking his cheek, she cooed, "I love you my dear Syaoran".

"I love you too Sakura", he whispered as he looked into her love filled eyes.

Gently rolling off Sakura, Syaoran moved behind her and cradled the sweating goddess. He smiled as he knew they had finally found love together; the kind that stood through 8 years of secret crushes, multiple tension-filled movie get-togethers, and even dates with other people. Syaoran knew he now had the beautiful Sakura; his friend; his love; his girl.


End file.
